Birthday
by AvengersBarnes
Summary: A two-shot, Gethin and Jonathan celebrate their birthdays.


**So I wrote this about three years ago now? But I never posted it on this site. There are a few shorter drabbles for P** **ride on my Ao3 account and I have a lot a smaller posts for Pride under my Pride writing tag on tumblr. I just rediscovered this piece and wanted to share it. I loved this fandom so much and it really helped me become the writer I am today so even though the fandom died a little. This film and these characters are very special to me. So I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The sunlight was just beginning to stream through the gap in the curtains as Gethin first awoke. He blinked couple of times to clear the sleep from his eyes and his gaze fell softly upon the figure of his lover. Gethin smiled to himself and closed his eyes once more; enjoying the warmth of their embrace. _Another year gone._ He thought to himself. _Another year survived._ He knew he would love Jonathan for as long as they both lived but he had never expected to have so much time with his love. He smiled again; thankful for the extra time they had been blessed with. Gethin kissed Jonathan's chest gently; wanting to prolong the blissful moment. His body, however, had other ideas. A low growl came from his stomach as a reminder that he needed food to live and not just love. His body began to wake up and thus needed to be dealt with; first stop the bathroom, then the kitchen. Gethin untangled himself from Jonathan's long limbs and hulled himself out of bed. He kissed his lovers soft blond curls. Jonathan mumbled something under his breath and rolled over; pulling the covers over his head. Gethin chuckled. Jonathan had never been one for mornings. He probably never would be. Jonathan was a night owl by nature. He pulled his dressing gown on before heading out the room.

It wasn't until the kettle had finished boiling that Jonathan finally emerged from the bedroom. His hair was messy and his eyes still droopy from sleep. He looked absolutely adorable Gethin decided. He grinned at Jonathan before kissing him gently on his irresistible lips.

'Good Morning, Birthday boy' Gethin sung happily. He loved Jonathan's birthday. It was another reminder that they had both survived another year.

'I will never understand where you get your energy from in the mornings, love' Jonathan replied grumpily but nevertheless returned his lovers kiss. The two men gazed lovingly at each other for a moment before Gethin's stomach rumbled once more. They laughed and Gethin reached up to kiss Jonathan again.

'You could say it's a talent' he winked and went to make the tea. Gethin could feel Jonathan's gaze on his back as he poured the boiling water into two mugs. He smiled fondly at his mug. It had been a gift from Jonathan on their first Christmas together. Jonathan had painted it himself; a picture of the two of them kissing underneath the mistletoe. He put some bread in the toaster and left the tea to brew. Jonathan stood up and joined him by the counter and pulled him into a close embrace, resting his chin on Gethin's head before kissing his hair gently.

'I love you' Jonathan whispered gently into Gethin's messy brown locks. Gethin couldn't help but smile into his lover's chest.

'I love you too' He responded softly. The two remained like that for a few moments before the toaster popped. Gethin turned back to the tea to remove the tea bags whilst Jonathan took the butter and marmalade from the fridge and started to lay the table. They worked like clock-work together; Jonathan getting the plates and cutlery from the cupboards and drawers, whilst Gethin got the milk and sugar for the tea. Finally they both sat down at the table, Jonathan's foot rubbing lightly against Gethin's leg.

'So... Another year eh? Didn't think I'd make it this year' Jonathan said in between bites of toast. His tone was light, attempting to make a joke but Gethin could see the sorrow behind his eyes. They had lost a good many friends that year; Jonathan took it hard but they survived, together.

'Yeah, another year. I'll toast to that' Gethin said, raising his mug of tea. Jonathan laughed and clinked his mug with Gethin's. 'To surviving'

'To surviving' Jonathan repeats. They both smile sadly for a moment, remembering those who have passed.

'Any how… It's your birthday. We should do something to celebrate. It's a happy day.' Gethin breaks the silence first; determined to make the day special. Jonathan meets his gaze and winks.

'Celebrate eh? Well I could think of a few things...' Jonathan says in a deep suggestive voice. Gethin rolls his eyes and kicks him softly under the table.

'They'll be time for that later. Behave. I meant we should go out. Do something. See the world!' They both chuckle and Jonathan leans in to kiss the Welshman. Their lips meet in the middle and Gethin smiles. 'You're an idiot. You know that right?'

'Naturally, but I'm your idiot' Jonathan ruffles his hair and finishes the last mouthful of his tea. 'But you know what I would like to do?'

'Hmm… And what's that?' Gethin replies; sceptical that Jonathan's intentions are wholly innocent.

'I would like my birthday presents! You've kept me waiting long enough you sexy Welshman!' And Gethin laughs at his lover's sudden excitement.

'I'm dating a child…' Gethin rolls his eyes again but gets up. 'Wait here. I'll be right back' He leans down and kisses Jonathan's hair before darting out to the bedroom.

'Hurry back my love!' Jonathan shouts back from the kitchen and Gethin chuckles. He opens the doors to the wardrobe and pulls an old suitcase out from the back. The two men had an agreement not to look in each other's suitcases. Jonathan had raided their flat in the first year at Christmas looking for props for his pantomime. Subsequently he had discovered Gethin's presents for him thus them agreeing on a known 'hiding-place' to avoid a repeat. Gethin smiled at the memory.

 _It had been a week before Christmas and Gethin had wrapped his present for Jonathan the day before, it was a dark black sparkly dress that he'd seen Jonathan eyeing up in a shop for some time. Jonathan's last dress had been badly ripped after an eventful night out ended in Jonathan getting beaten up; he'd sulked for days when Gethin had told him. Jonathan had come home from the theatre that evening and started flying round the flat like a mad man on a lifetime supply of coffee; pulling drawers out, throwing the pillows and covers off the bed, diving under the bed, and climbing half way up the wardrobe to pull some old boxes off the top. Gethin just stood in the lounge watching his mad lover run around the flat like an excited puppy on a scent. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Suddenly the crashing had stopped. The whirlwind of Jonathan Blake faded into silence. Gethin had been worried that he was hurt and had rushed straight into the bedroom. He had found Jonathan on the bed, sitting cross-legged, staring at a bundle of black sequinned fabric. Gethin had stopped in his tracks, he had been devastated. The surprise was ruined. What he wasn't expecting was Jonathan to swiftly embrace him, picking him up and spinning him round before kissing him firmly on the lips. Jonathan didn't mind that the surprise had been ruined. He had been so taken aback that Gethin had actually noticed how much he loved the dress, and then made to effort to return later to buy it. That had been the first night they said 'I love you'._

Gethin shaked his head and returned to the present day. He lifted the wrapped gift from the suitcase and went back to the kitchen; grinning like an idiot.

'What you smiling at love?' Jonathan asked, smiling himself. _Happiness really is infectious._ Gethin thought to himself.

'Our first Christmas… Remember?' And Jonathan did remember. His eyes lit up at the memory.

'You got me the dress' Jonathan said softly, his voice filled with the fondness.

'And you told me you loved me.' Gethin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

'Love, dear. Present tense. Past, present and future.' Jonathan stroked Gethin's cheek tenderly. Gethin felt his stomach flip and his face flushed a bright red. _How on earth did I get to be so lucky?_

'Past, present and future sounds perfect to me' Gethin beamed at his partner. He knew he would never tire of Jonathan's spontaneous outbursts of love. He was wildly unpredictable and Gethin loved every moment. 'So… Do you want your present? Or shall I take it back to the shop?' Gethin teased gently.

'Don't you bloody well dare!' Jonathan made a lunge for the present then ran back to the room with it. He jumped on the bed and sat crossed-legged. _Just like that Christmas._ Gethin thought happily as he watched Jonathan tear off the wrapping paper with a childlike excitement. Gethin leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom as he watched his boyfriend anxiously; hoping he'd like the gift. He'd worked hard to make it as perfect as possible. A leather-bound book fell into Jonathan's lap, gold calligraphy on the front cover: " _The Life and Friends of Jonathan Blake"._ Jonathan looked up at Gethin in confusion.

'Happy Birthday, Love' Gethin whispered lovingly.

'What's this?' Gethin chuckled nervously and smiled at his lover.

'Why don't you have a look inside?' He rubbed his hands together subconsciously in anticipation. _What if he doesn't like it?_ He started to panic inside. Jonathan turned to the first page of the book, smoothing down the page carefully. There was a picture of Jonathan in full-drag beaming at the camera, standing outside the bookshop. Beneath the picture was a small paragraph. Gethin couldn't see the words but he knew them off by heart; after all he had written them.

'Jonathan Blake: The man of my dreams, my lover, my saviour, my life. There just aren't the words to describe how much you mean to me Jonathan. I will always be grateful to have you in my life and to have spent these last few years with you. I love you. I wanted you to know just how much I love you, and how many people's lives you have made better just by being who you are. This book is a series of photographs of our friends, old and new. Those who have been able to have written captions for the photographs of them and about what your friendship means to them. I hope you'll finally be able to see how special you are to everyone around us. I love you – Gethin Roberts' Gethin recited, he tried desperately to keep his eyes fixed on Jonathan but his nerves won the battle. He closed his eyes as he finished the speech.

'Gethin…' Jonathan's voice broke through his nervous haze. Gethin opened his eyes once more to look at his lover. There were tears the older man's eyes.

'Yes?' He asked shyly; desperately wanting confirmation of Jonathan's approval. _Is he crying because he hates it? Or because he loves it?_

'This… This book' Jonathan began flicking slowly through the pages, stopping occasionally to stroke the faces in the pictures.

'Yeah?' Gethin repeated.

'I love it!' Jonathan put down the book carefully on the pillow before leaping off the bed and embracing his boyfriend. Gethin let out a sigh of relief _He likes it!_ 'This is the most beautiful, perfect, thoughtful, personal, amazing gift anyone has ever given me!' Jonathan leaned down to kiss Gethin deeply. Gethin eagerly responded, parting his mouth and letting his tongue dance with his lover's. He moaned softly at the feeling and he ran his fingers through the soft blond curls, tugging gently. When the two men parted they were both flushed and panting slightly.

'I love you Jonathan Blake.' Gethin whispered against his boyfriend's chest.

'I love you more Gethin Roberts'. They both laughed. Jonathan refused to leave the house for the rest of the day. The two lovers lay in bed together, looking through the book and sharing memories of their friends. Gethin would run his hands through Jonathan's hair when the emotions got too much and they'd embrace until he felt able to continue. Gethin didn't mind that they ended up staying in bed. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt happier or more at home. He wasn't home in Wales; his home wasn't the small flat above Gays the Word. His home was in Jonathan's arms, exchanging kisses and words of love. His home was Jonathan Blake.

* * *

 **I'll probably post the second chapter tomorrow :) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
